Witch Hunt
by Dafy
Summary: Cuando la amabilidad y bondad es acusada de brujería... En el momento en que aquel que predicaba en el nombre del señor acusó a un inocente de un acto tan infame como era hacer un pacto con el demonio... Condenando así a una persona estaba muy alejada de sus límites. Allí fue donde habían firmado su condena para arder en él infierno por toda la eternidad.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

—¡Por favor! ¡Tengan piedad! —gritaba aquél jovencito intentando soltarse de las personas que lo tenía agarrado.

Nadie le prestó atención, nadie lo escuchaba. Toda la multitud de gente estaba gritando palabras denigrantes y rezos que retrataban temor.

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Deben creerme!

Nadie oía lo que salía de su boca, a nadie le importaba a este punto, todos gritaban que lo quemarán de una vez, que ya acabarán con su vida y liberarán el pueblo de su maldad.

—¡Cosanle la boca para que ya no hable! ¡Matenlo de una vez! —gritaba alguien de musculatura ancha entre la multitud, haciéndose escuchar claramente.

El jóven de rubios cabellos fue amarrado a una cruz, con sogas anchas y raspozas que no hacían más que lastimarlo aún más. Sus gritos no eran oídos, sus súplicas no eran escuchadas, la búsqueda de la mirada de su amante no obtenía respuesta. Estaba absolutamente perdido.

Él solo estaba amarrado en aquella cruz, miraba a la nada buscando respuestas a todo esto.

 **¿Cómo había terminado así?**

 _Aquél día alguien nuevo había llegado al pequeño pueblito de South Park, un bello joven, de figura muy delicada como pequeña y cabellos rubios muy brillantes que llegaban hasta el hombro. El jóven era enigmático para todos, era alguien muy amable a la vez de generoso, siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre con una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Pero nadie lo conocía realmente._ _El jóven se quedó en una casa a las salidas del pueblo, cerca de la única iglesia del lugar. Había personas que vivían cerca de él, lo creían un vecino ejemplar y consideraban que ese título le quedaba corto a lo que aquél ser humano era. Simplemente todo el mundo al conocerlo se encariñaba con él._

—¡Arrepiente de tus pecados! ¡Arrepiente de tus pecados! —Los gritos de la muchedumbre se asemejaba a un coro cantando canciones de odio.

Las ramas se empezaban a poner al rededor de aquella gran cruz de madera, el fuego se estaba empezando a preparar con las antorchas.

Un sacerdote de rojizos cabellos era quien dirigía aquella multitud enfurecida, la única persona que estaba diariamente en la iglesia del pueblo y el único que se encargaba de dar las misas del pueblo. A su lado estaba, nadie más y nada menos que el príncipe de aquella pequeña nación, tomando su mano y así dando su apoyo en todo esto.

Él no podía mirar la escena, le dolía tanto ver a una persona que quería tanto en esa situación, y que sí, en cierta forma lo utilizaba, ¿Pero él no hacía acaso lo mismo, o peor? No tenía de otra. Tenía que hacerlo por su gente, por su nación, por su amado pelirrojo a su lado y **por el mismo.**

—¡Aún hay tiempo para redimirse! ¡Están en un gran error! —gritaba con desesperación a las personas que lo rodeaban, sin poder dejar esta vez de llorar.— ¡Mis plegarias merecen ser escuchadas también!

—¡Su virtud era brujería! ¡Por su culpa caerá la muerte en todos nosotros! —Cada vez sus gritos eran más acusatorios y descarados.

El jóven buscaba a su amante, buscaba que él los detuviera. Que él aclarara que todos estaban en una equivocacion, que sus acusaciones no eran más que una asquerosa calumnia. Pero ese hombre de azabache cabello no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, no podía levantar la mirada del suelo.

—¡No acusen a mi cariño de brujería! ¡No pongan mi bondad como odio! —gritaba intentando que alguien lo escuchará.

Pero nadie lo escuchaba, a nadie le importaba lo que tenía que decir. Nadie demostraba la más mínima empatía, ningúna persona estaba en contra de esto, ni mucho menos intentaba detenerlo. **Ni siquiera el hombre que decía quererlo.**

 _Una tarde el jóven estaba pasando por el pueblo, después de haber hecho algunas compras para su hogar. El disfrutaba de observar todo el nuevo lugar, saludar a las personas que pasaban y a veces charlar, pero por esa misma razón, de distraído terminó chocando con alguien, haciendo que todas sus cosas quedarán regadas en el suelo._

 _—Oh, me disculpo tanto. —El joven se arrodilló para tomar sus cosas lo más rápido posible, con la intención de que aquella persona pudiera seguir su camino._

 _Sintió_ _una mano toparse con la suya, esa persona se había arrodillado para ayudarlo. Por primera vez habían cruzado miradas, no se conocían pero algo entre los dos se prendió._

 _—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó muy educado aquél hombre bien vestido y muy bien parecido._

 _El_ _joven tardó en contestar, quedó hipnotizado ante los bellos ojos de aquel desconocido frente a él. Le recordaban a cierta persona._

 _—No, puedo solo, muchas gracias... —dijo despacio mientras tomaba sus cosas rápidamente._

 _—Insisto, quiero ayudarte. Puedo llevarte en mi carroza, ¿Quieres? Para mí sería todo un placer. —insitio aquel príncipe ante él._

 _El_ _joven no podía estar más conmovido por el gesto de aquel desconocido, no podía negar una oferta tan amable y sincera. Así que aceptó lo que el príncipe le había ofrecido con mucho gusto._

 _—Soy Stan Marsh, heredero de la corona. Pero tú, puedes llamarme solo Stan._

 _—Phillip Pirrup, pero puedes llamarme solo Pip._

 _Desde_ _aquel día, después de una charla en la carroza y algunas visitas a su casa, el príncipe y el jóven empezaron a verse todos los días. En el pueblo, en la iglesia, en el bosque para dar algunos paseos. No había día en el que no se encontrarán. La visita del príncipe a aquel pueblo se había vuelto en una larga estadía, todo gracias al joven. Habían formado una gran amistad, que solo era comparable con la que el príncipe Stan tenía con el sacerdote Kyle del pueblo._

 _Ambos_ _cayeron bajo una tentación muy grande, aquella que los haría traicionar sus propios sentimientos hacia las personas que más amaban en esta vida, ¿Pero que más podrían hacer? Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos ser tocados, y ambos tenían a sus amores muy lejos de ellos, solo se tenían entre sí._

 _Pip_ _sabía que estaba haciendo muy mal en engañar a su amado de esa forma, sabía que él se enteraría; El siempre se entera de todo. Pero él ahora estaba allí y aprovecharía para sentir uno de los placeres mundanos más deliciosos, después de todo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

—¡El demonio está a tu lado! ¡Regresarás al Averno con él! —gritaba aquél jóven pelirrojo, levantando un crucifijo y un rosario con la misma mano.

El fuego ya estaba preparado, las antorchas eran tiradas a los pies del crucifijo con odio. Los rezos, las alabanzas, los gritos de odio se juntaban con el grito de aquel sacerdote, volviéndose así un coro descontrolado de odio e ignorancia.

—La pecaminosa magia que utilizó con nosotros debe ser destruida... —murmuró el príncipe entre dientes, agarrando está vez aún más fuerte la mano de su amado acompañante- ¡Arderas en el infierno eterno donde perteneces!

Al fin levantó la mirada y vio a aquel joven amarrado en la cruz, su grito sonó a la par del chico a su lado. Su grito insensivo a los silenciosos a volver sus plegarias aún más fuerte.

El jóven no paraba de llorar, veía a la persona que consideraba tan importante para él decir esas palabras, las personas que alguna lo acompañaron deseando su muerte, y el chico que predicaba la palabra de Dios acusanlo falsamente de brujería, estaba destrozado por dentro. Perdió sus esperanzas de ha poco, pero aún quedaba algo pequeño en el que tenía confianza que esto no terminaría así: Su amor, su gran amado.

—Se extiende al cielo la estupidez humana... —hablaba más para si mismo el pobre— ¡Serán ustedes los que arderán en el infierno si siguen con esto! ¡Salvense, por favor!

La multitud a su alrededor enfureció aún más ante sus palabras, a cambio el recibió pedradas de odio por parte de todos.

 **—¡Arrepientete! ¡Arrepientete!**

 _El bello sacerdote de la iglesia estaba muy enamorado del príncipe de la nación, desde que se conocieron de niños en una visita del pelirrojo a la ciudad, se habían vuelto mejores amigos, pero no podía entender porque ahora estaba tanto tiempo en el pueblo siendo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Siempre lo veía yendo y viniendo cerca de la iglesia. Incluso llegó a pensar que era para verlo, pero un día se dió cuenta que no era por él por quién estaba ahí, sino por el nuevo joven del pueblo._ _Un día los encontró en el bosque besándose de una manera vulgar y sucia. Ahí todo cobró sentido para él. Su corazón se había roto, y no entendía como su príncipe pudo haber caído en una relación con aquella persona que acababa de llegar al pueblo. El creía, juraba mejor dicho, que el príncipe Stan correspondía sus sentimientos._

 _No_ _sabía que hacer ante todo eso, necesitaba hacer algo para traerlo a su lado de vuelta, para que se alejara de él y sus sentimientos vuelvan, para que pudiera amarlo como él lo amaba. Necesitaba hacer algo contra aquel horrible jóven._

 _Un_ _día lo decidió, un día sabía perfectamente lo que haría._

 _Pidió_ _perdón a Dios por su decisión, rezó explicando que era lo correcto. Lloró entre sus plegarias por lo que haría, pero se juró en el fondo de su corazón que era lo mejor para su amor y para el pueblo entero._

 _A_ _la mañana siguiente, Kyle fue en busca del príncipe. Fue a buscarlo por todo el pueblo hasta encontrarlo, cuando lo hizo sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba solo y no acompañado del jóven Pip._

 _—Stan, mi señor, por favor amigo dame un momento de tu tiempo. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. —suplicó al encontrarlo al fin después de tanto tiempo._

 _El_ _príncipe Stan se sentía feliz de ver a su mejor amigo (y amado) después de un tiempo, no se negó en ningún momento a su petición y le pidió que siga con lo que tenía que decirle._

 _—Stan, la persona que ha estado a tú lado. El chico que ha llegado hace tiempo al pueblo, lo ha hechizado a usted y a todos. Por favor, cariño, te suplico que hagas algo ante esto. No podemos permitir que ese brujo siga manipulando nuestra mente y alma..._

 _Las_ _palabras y explicaciones de su amigo lo habían dejado helado, absolutamente destrozado. Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, se mareaba en un mar de confusión junto a una gran decepción._ _Todo el cariño que sentía, toda la felicidad que había vivido con Pip, todos aquellos momentos de placer que disfrutó a su lado, ¿Eran solo un profano hechizo que había puesto sobre él?_

El jóven Pip estaba llegando a su límite, las últimas antorchas estaban siendo tiradas a sus pies y las piedras más cercanas ya se habían agotado. Estaba herido, sucio, su antes rubio cabello hasta los hombros había sido cortado de manera violenta, dejando un horrible y desarreglado peinado.

Estaba recordando los últimos momentos antes de esto.

 _Se había despertado por unos golpes rápidos e insistentes en la puerta, había ido a abrirla aún con su ropa de dormir puesta. Se alegró mucho al encontrarse que el príncipe Stan y con apenas un saludo salió a abrazarlo con mucho cariño._

 _Pero_ _este en cambio lo empujó con violencia, lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró aún más afuera, dejando muy confundido al pobre Pip que no entendía nada._

 _—Este es el hombre acusado por brujería. —dijo estirando sus cabellos, haciendo que levantará su cabeza y todos pudieran ver bien quien era.— Será ejecutado en un juicio de brujería._

 _Sin_ _más, luego de eso el príncipe sacó una dagapara para así cortar bruscamente el cabello del jóven, ocasionandole algunos cortés y haciéndolo caer al piso. Todos los hombres cercanos lo tomaron en brazos, con la intensión d llevarlo a la fuerza al centro del pueblo_.

 **Y ahí es donde estaba él.**

Amarrado a la cruz, buscando las verdaderas respuestas en la nada. Pidiendo perdón, pidiendo piedad y rogándole a un ser en especial que le dé las últimas fuerzas para librarse de esto, que lo perdone por todo lo dicho y hecho de su parte, que lo salvará. Ya no valía la pena rogarles a ellos, lo había entendido.

—¡Arrepientete, brujo! ¡Arrepientete! —El resonar de sus palabras ya lo habían destruido.

Por un momento, llegó a su mente aquellas palabras dichas por **_él_**. Esas palabras que ahora sonaban tan sabías y sinceras.

 _—¿Por qué quieres ir con ellos? ¿Qué no entiendes que esos seres son unos ignorantes? ¿¡Qué harás si te pasa algo allí, idiota!? ¿¡EH!? —El chico frente suyo empezaba a alterarse, pero Pip estaba más que acostumbrado de verlo así, sólo mantenía la calma._

 _—Vamos, no puede ser tan así. Todos son buenos en el interior, sé que estaré bien._

 _Se_ _acercó a él, pasando sus manos con cariño por las mejillas del azabache mayor, para así luego plantar un dulce beso en sus labios, beso que sabía que lo calmaría y que duró por un buen rato._

 _Al_ _separarse su contrario lo miró cruzado de brazos, había vuelto a caer, aún no le parecía la idea de su pareja pero se lo había prometido, lamentablemente._

 _—Esta bien. Pero si sales mal de esta y yo resulto tener la razón, te castigare como nunca antes lo había hecho._

 _—Entendido, Demian._

Todos lo habían traicionado, todos lo dejaron de lado, incluso en la única persona en la que más confiaba como para entregarle su cuerpo lo había traicionado.

Algunas personas de horrorizaron, otras se callaron, pero nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. El fuego ya le había llegado, pero no lo tocaba, no le hacía el más mínimo daño.

Ahora las llamas empezaban a tener un color más oscuro, se levantaban aún más grandes a la vez que se extendían hasta ya casi tocar a los pueblerinos allí presentes. De ellas salía una figura humana, del cual lo único que resaltaba en particular eran unos extraños cuernos de su cabeza.

—Te lo dije muchas veces, pero no quiste escucharme, imbécil. —La figura desató los nudos que ataban las sogas y soltó al joven Pip, haciendo que callera en sus brazos.

Este lo miró por unos minutos, incluso tocó su rostro para saber si era real, acción que el contrario rechazó manoteando su mano.

—Estas aquí...

—Serás castigado, ¿Sabes? —Siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

—Te amo tanto Demian, muchas gracias por salvarme. —Se abrazó a el de manera suplicante, ahora entendía todo lo que alguna vez le dijo.

Demian solo devolvió el abrazo, recordándole que no se salvaría del castigo por algo así de todas formas. A Pip no le importaba que fuera el castigo, incluso si lo mutilara, torturada o masacrara de cualquier forma. Mientras estuviera a su lado estaba feliz, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que aún seguían en en medio del fuego.

—¡TODOS ARDERAN EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO! —gritó por último, el anticristo, levantando una de las manos con la que no sostenía al rubio.

Seguido de sus palabras, todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE todos los presentes se empezaron a prender fuego. Volviendo la escena una réplica exacta del infierno en el cual habitaba, con el olor a azufre, los gritos agonicos y el fuego demoníaco.

Demian solo avanzó a paso lento, con Pip en sus brazos, el cual no se soltaba de él. Sentía que esos mal nacidos merecían sufrir más por haber tratado así a su amado angel, pero en ese momento solo quería ir a casa para que el pequeño rubio descansará, aunque claro que no le diría al chiquillo eso.

Ambos se terminaron perdiendo entre las llamas que consumían a South Park y a su gente.


End file.
